Abstract: Administrative Core. The broad aim of the Administrative Core of the proposed Center for Bio- NMR Data Processing and Analysis is to coordinate the three major activities of the Center: (1) the Technology Research and Development (TRD) projects, (2) the Driving Biological Projects (DBPs), and (3) the Collaboration and Service (CS) projects. It will also ensure timely deployment of resources by the Infrastructure Core, facilitate the flow of material from the TRDs to the Training and Dissemination Cores, and provide administrative support for workshops. Establishment of and monitoring adherence to procedures for communication, including document management, is a primary responsibility of the Administrative Core. Another important responsibility is legal oversight, including negotiation and execution of licenses for software redistribution. The Administrative Core is responsible for continually evaluating performance metrics for the Center, including progress of the TRDs, through monthly meetings with the heads of Center components. Progress will be reviewed annually in consultation with the External Advisory Committee, including a review of the status of DBP and CS projects. The Administrative Core is responsible for issuing progress and financial reports to NIH and other organizations. These activities will be facilitated by administrative and legal staff support provided by the University of Connecticut.